


Catching Up

by Salmari



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Salmari
Summary: As they say – better late, than never.
Kudos: 3





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/gifts).



If this hot summer day some mushroomer would come across a forest margin nearby the waterfall and crawled into bushes looking for a catch, he would have been awfully terrified by seeing a dreadful, withered body lying under an ancient oak instead of mushrooms. However, Raziel rarely concerned about anyone's mental health, and he just lied in the grass, putting his legs in the shadow of the tree and squinting to the sun rays which penetrated its thick crown – he didn't really care if somebody could notice him. He discovered this area about a couple of hours ago, when he finally got out of the Sarafan stronghold; at that very moment a current of fresh air entered his hollow chest, his ears heard some unrecognizable, yet charming sounds, and his sight embraced the scenery of totally different, still uncorrupted nature of his homeworld, memories of which left his mind long ago, as did those of his Sarafan past… didn't they?

Raziel touched his old, rolled in a muff, cloak, which he has recently started to use as some kind of scarf to cover his crippled face, and stretched lazily. He desired to delight this astonishing feeling of reuniting with the primordial force of universe, though somewhere at the edge of his mind he realized: he was stranger here, in his unnatural state, lost somewhere between life and death. Wet chill, flowing from the soil, tall grass, whispering in the wind, juicy, green leaves on trees, songs of birds, noises of falling water – all these things he perceived greedily with all his senses, and only the awareness of being foreigner in the world, which had existed long before his rebirth, restrained him from total dissolution in the environment.

Reflecting on this, he remained still, until a raven sat on his chest, stomped its legs a little and croaked loudly.

– You want to eat me, right? – asked Raziel. But the raven couldn't hear him anyway, and even if it could, it would fail to understand him, and when the bird aimed for the most delicious part – the eyes – he had to drive it off. The raven realized that the 'corpse' was actually alive, croaked again, disappointed and offended, and flew away. 

– All the life decays eventually, giving a chance for a new life to blossom. Why hadn't I fathom the logic and harmony of this world's arrangement and the diversity all creation evolve to survive before?

Raziel turned his head and touched a flower with his claw, shocked by a moment of how different was his disfigured husk from the abundant nature around him.

– When I was a human, I had an opportunity to comprehend all the secrets, but I didn't profit from it. Now I have got a whole eternity. As they say – better late, than never. Perhaps now I know more of what am I and why do I exist.

He closed his eyes for the last time, listening to his sensations, then stood up from the soft grass, stretched his limbs again, mournfully hid his face behind the tissue of his cloak, paled, soaked with bitter-salty taste, and plodded slowly towards the Pillars.


End file.
